Las Cierni
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Cykl opowiadań pokazujących życie w Lillian w róznych momentach historii szkoły. Tłumaczenie fanfika Eriki Friedman, za wiedzą i zgodą autorki. Shoujo ai.
1. Chapter 1

Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Słowa ku pamięci

Podążaj ścieżką, której nie bedziesz żałować 

Oh, teraz tego na pewno żałowała, byłam pewna. Ból był wciąż zbyt świeży, wspomnienia zbyt bliskie. Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie od wigilii, od chwili, gdy jej serce zostało złamane.

Widziałam już jej nową fryzurę (prawdę powiedziawszy, to ja zaciągnęłam ją do fryzjera po tym, jak pojawiła się z włosami ściętymi jakimiś tępymi nożyczkami), ale większość uczennic jeszcze nie, gdyż dziś był pierwszy dzień nauki od czasu zakończenia ferii zimowych. Ci, którzy widzieli, prawili jej komplementy, większość zaś nie interesowała się niczym ponad to co powierzchowne, nie zwracając uwagi na prawdziwą zmianę, jaka w niej zaszła, na depresję, na którą zapadła.

Tak po prawdziwe, to nawet nie była ich wina. Poza tym, ona zawsze była raczej introwertyczką cofającą się przed wszystkim, a jej zachowania przez ostatnie dwa miesiące stały się faktycznie dziwaczne i nieprzewidywalne, czego przyczyną był jej związek z Shiori, ze wszystkimi jego plusami i minusami. Generalnie, była raczej samodzielna i władcza, gdy dochodziło do relacji z innymi uczennicami, więc w sumie trudno tu mówić o większej zmianie.

W ciągu dnia czy dwóch całą szkoła wiedziała, że Shiori wyjechała, choć naturalnie pojawiły się jakieś tam oficjalne wyjaśnienia. Większość w nie wierzyła, ale oczywiście nie sposób było uniknąć plotek. Niektórzy ludzie dość szybko połączyli jedno z drugim i nawet zmyślane powody opuszczenia szkoły przez Shiori były niebezpiecznie blisko prawdy. Oczywiście, szczegóły się różniły; niektórzy twierdzili, że Sei odrzuciła Shiori i to Shiori, z powodu złamanego serca wyjechała, gdyż nie mogła znieść wspólnego uczęszczania do tej samej szkoły. Inni twierdzili, że próbowały popełnić razem samobójstwo, ale Sei została odratowana, zaś Shiori wciąż dochodzi do siebie gdzieś w szpitalu. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim skojarzono nową fryzurę Sei z odejściem Shiori; wszyscy wydawali się zaskoczeni tym, że Sei podążyła za tradycją obcinania włosów po rozstaniu bardziej niż czymkolwiek innym.

Każda kolejna plotka była bardziej sensacyjna i soczysta nim poprzednia, a wszystkie zawierały ziarno prawdy, co było i tak dla mnie niezbyt przyjemne, nawet jeśli Sei wydawała się nie zwracać na to większej uwagi. Naprawdę nie wiem, czy Sei była w pełni świadoma tych wszystkich szeptów i wytykania palcami. Nawet jeśli była, nie wydawała się je zauważać, a skoro nawet zauważała, to i tak o nie nie dbała. Nie wydawała się przejmować kimkolwiek ani czymkolwiek.

Uległa w końcu moim oraz Youko staraniom by ją pocieszyć, ale nie widziałam na jej twarzy prawdziwego uśmiechu ani śmiechu od chwili, gdy Shiori wyjechała. Uśmiechanie się do niej było trudne, gdyż widok jej poważnej twarzy łamał mi serce. Dzięki niech będą niebiosom za Youko, wydawała się doskonała w roli worka treningowego dla Sei i uśmiechała się, niezależnie od tego czym Sei w nią rzuciła. Dzięki niech będą Matce Boskiej za Youko.

- Shiori powiedziała, że przyszła na stację. Patrzyła na ciebie stojącą na peronie zza filaru i zdecydowała, że nie może wyjechać.

- Skoro tu była, dlaczego sama mi tego nie powiedziała?

- Spotkanie z Tobą mogłoby osłabić jej zdecydowanie.

- Osłabić?

- Wydaje się dojrzała, ale to tylko uczennica pierwszej klasy. Oczywiście, że się wahała.

_Oczywiście, że się wahała, Sei._ Bóg kochał ją bezwarunkowo, ale ty, moja droga siostrzyczko, ty kochałaś ją tu i teraz. To coś, z czym trudno walczyć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo zdecydowaną osobą się jest.

Myślę, że się starzeję. Patrzę na Sei i widzę siebie sprzed roku, co wydaje się niesamowicie dalekie, jakbym patrzyła na siebie z bardzo daleko. Widziałam, jak się zakochuje, usiłowałam dać jej znać, że jestem tu i dbam o nią, ale nie byłam pewna, czy moje słowa dotrą do niej.

Obserwując ją, przypomniałam sobie wyraźnie, jak dojrzale się czułam, gdy miałam szesnaście lat. Świat wydawał się taki...wytłumaczalny, zaś ludzkie pomyłki – tak proste. Była tak młoda, Sei – a także Shiori – zbyt młode, by zrozumieć siebie lub innych.

Po wyjeździe Shiori, spędzałyśmy Wigilię razem, we trójkę. Takie nasze małe przyjęcie urodzinowe Sei. Zapowiadano śnieg na świąteczny poranek, ale wyglądałam wtedy smutnie i ponuro. Sei zapadła w sen, składając głowę na mym łonie; Youko stała w oknie, jej wzrok wędrował gdzieś daleko. Położyłam dłoń na głowie Sei i głaskałam jej głowę, zastanawiając się, czy ujrzę się kiedyś dzień, w którym uśmiech pochodzący z jej serca ponownie zagości na jej twarzy.

- To dobrze, że się spotkałyście.

- Kiedyś, w przyszłości, będziesz się cieszyć z tego, że ją poznałaś.

- Wszystkie rany w końcu się goją. A ty masz mnie, nieprawdaż.

- Nie sadzisz chyba, że kocham jedynie twoją buzię?

_Gdy odeszłam od niej, _ zmusiłam się raz jeszcze, by uśmiechnąć się do niej i spokojnie przypomnieć jej, że powinna iść do przodu, był to dzień moich egzaminów. Ostatnim obrazem jej twarzy, jaki gościł w mojej pamięci, była jej pokryte łzami oblicze; odgłos łkania wypełniał całą okolice, kiedy siostry rozstawały się z siostrami. Dzień szczęścia wypełniony płaczem. Wróciłam do domu i płakałam. Ale do niej uśmiechnęłam się. Uśmiechałam się spokojnie i cierpliwe, więc każdego dnia, w którym myślałam o mnie, z pewnością pamiętała mnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

Nie widziałam jej od miesięcy. Oczywiście, nie była to żadna niespodzianka. Byłam świeżą studentką, ze wszystkim co się z tym łączy. Ona była Żółtą Różą, ze wszystkim, co się z tym wiąże. Wyobrażałam ją sobie przez cały czas, czasem jako posępną, wahającą się Różę, spokojna dłoń Youko wiedzie ją poprzez jej obowiązki. Czasem myślałam o niej jako o bardziej szczęśliwej, dojrzałej i otwartej, bawiącej się z przyjaciółkami.

Obydwa moje wyobrażenia były dalekie od prawdy, wydało się. Youko przyszła odwiedzić mnie pewnego dnia i by powiadomić, że Sei – całkiem niespodziewanie – stała się całkiem inna, pod wieloma względami najwspanialszą ze wszystkich róż.

- No i oczywiście molestuje śliczne dziewczyny – powiedziała mi, śmiejąc się przy tym.

- Oh? – spytałam.

- Tak. Mówiłam jej o tym kiedyś, a wtedy popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i powiedziała: "Idę ścieżką, której nie żałuję". Pomyślałam, że to całkiem do niej pasuje.

Uśmiechnęłam się do Youko.

- Tak, to typowe dla niej – zgodziłam się.


	2. Chapter 2

Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Girls just wanna have fun

Wszystko zaczęło się wokół nas. Wszystkie myślałyśmy, że Lillian, z tymi długaśnymi mundurkami i zasadami współistnienia, pochodzi z ery kamienia łupanego. Kim my niby byłyśmy, dziewczynami czy świętymi? Żadna z nas nie miała zamiaru być zakonnicą, to oczywiste.

Nazywałyśmy siebie "klubem" więc nikt nie mógł się przyczepić do tego, że korzystamy z terenu szkoły. Reiko zazwyczaj przemycała piwo – jak to robiła, do dziś nie mam pojęcia. Było zasadą, by przynosić własnej papierosy, więc siadałyśmy tam, każdego wieczora, paląc na tyłach szkoły, kryjąc się przed zakonnicami i innymi uczennicami, śmiejąc się jak głupia jest ta szkoła.

Wszystkie te dziwaczne rytuały – po co one komu? Jak mawiała Reiko, to było jak chodzie do szkoły dla opóźnionych. Wszyscy mieli mokre oczy i rumienili się cały czas. Ja nie byłam taka, żadna z nas nie była. Chciałyśmy chłopów i to nie tylko by trzymać ich za rączki. Nie, więc siadałyśmy sobie tam i śmiałyśmy się ze wszystkich i ich kretyńskiego „onee-samowania", ich związków i gadałyśmy o facetach paląc i kpiąc z idiotek, które chciały spędzać życie z innymi kobietami.

Gdy nadeszły wakacje, wszystkie spotykałyśmy się razem i wyciągałyśmy poznanych facetów na karaoke i spacery. Było wesoło, nikt się nie gapił, mogłyśmy zaciągać się powoli, z nogami na stołach, pić i śpiewać, siedzieć na ich kolanach, wiedząc że to nic nie znaczy. Wyśmiałybyśmy takie, które zaproponowały by nam bycie ich „siostrzyczkami", robiąc sobie jaja z ich dziwacznych trójeczek.

Reiko nabijała się z nich najbardziej, ponieważ według niej było to gówno warte. Śmiała się, zeskakując z kolan chłopaka, chwytając moją dłoń i obejmując mnie. Wszystkie miałyśmy już nieco w czubie, byłam ciut zmęczona i upadłam na nią. Reiko odepchnęła faceta swoim spojrzeniem, mówiąc, że nie potrzebujemy żadnych „siostrzyczek, po czym pocałowała mnie. Pocałunek był raczej niezbyt udany, gdyż obie byłyśmy uchlane i nawalone, po czym odepchnęłam ją, obie upadłyśmy na kanapy, śmiejąc się. Faceci namawiali nas, byśmy zrobiły to ponownie, ale Reiko powiedziała im, żeby poszli oglądać porno, ona nie udawała. Gdy któryś facet wspomniał o tym raz jeszcze, wkurzyła się na dobre i wywaliła ich wszystkich. Śmiałyśmy się, jak żałosni ci kolesie byli i spędziłyśmy resztę nocy śpiewając i jedząc chipsy.

Wracałyśmy do domu. Była czwarta nad ranem czy jakoś tak i metro jeszcze nie kursowało. Reiko chciała iść na noc do jednego z tych miejsc, które lubiła i zdecydowałyśmy, że pójdziemy razem. Maya posłała nam pocałunek na do widzenia i Reiko uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Jesteś beznadziejna w całowaniu, wiesz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i powiedziałam, że to ona nie była dość gorąca. Zatrzymała się i zwróciła do mnie, na jej twarzy gościł okrutny uśmiech.

- Ach tak? – spytała i chwyciła mnie ponownie. Tym razem nie byłam już tak pijana, ale ona była silniejsza i działała z zaskoczenia, a więc kolejną rzeczą, jakiej byłam świadoma, były jej ramiona wokół mniej i jej język wciskający się do mojego gardła, kiedy ja szarpałam ją za rękawy, zaś reszta dziewczyn piszczała i dopingowała Reiko. Kiedy skończyła, odepchnęła mnie i otarła usta dłonią.

-Ok – powiedziałam nieco drżącym głosem, podczas gdy moje nogi wciąż się trzęsły – Może nie jesteś taka zła.

Wszyscy się śmiali a Reiko otoczyła mnie ramieniem i razem poszłyśmy na śniadanie.

Gdy skończyły się wakacje, klub wrócił do życia, ale Reiko powiedziała, że znudziła się już nami i przestała przychodzić. Pewnego dnia, po kilku tygodniach przypadkowego mijania jej na korytarzach, wpadłam do niej do klasy, bo zobaczyć, co y niej. Wpatrywała się pusto w okno.

- Hej, mała – powiedziała, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem.

- Reiko, co jest?

- Nic – odparła – jestem po prosto wami zmęczona

- Dobra, w takim razie idę – odwróciłam się, ale jej dłoń zacisnęła się na moim rękawie.

- Nie, ty możesz zostać – gapiła się na mnie jakoś tak śmiesznie. Zrobiłam do niej minę.

- No cóż, dziękuję – odparła sarkastycznie. Ale usiadłam w ławce na przeciwko niej i czekałam.

Po kilku chwilach Reiko puściła mój rękaw.

- Chcesz gdzieś skoczyć coś odwalić? – spytała

- Jasne, a co z innymi?

Reiko wzruszyła ramionami, jej głos ścichł, pewnie dlatego, że uczennice Lillian nie mówiły zwykle takich słów.

- Pieprzyć je.

Skończyłyśmy w klubie karaoke, tym samym, w którym wcześniej cię pocałowałyśmy. Trochę śpiewałyśmy, trochę piłyśmy i po prostu zabijałyśmy czas. W końcu Reiko rzuciła gdzieś mikrofon i westchnęła.

- Cholera, nudzę się.

- Prze...przepraszam – pokazałam jej niezbyt przyzwoity gest, a ona roześmiała się.

- Nie przez ciebie, idiotko. Tak po prostu. W tym mieście nie mam nic do roboty.

- Zawsze możemy iść na zakupy, kupić nową portmonetkę albo coś takiego.

- Jesteś dziwna, wiesz – spojrzała na mnie.

- Jasne, ale nie jestem wariatką, która całowała inną dziewczynę – i to dwa razy.

- Nie, jesteś po prostu dziwna – Reiko gapiła się na mnie.

- Wariatka

- Idiotka

Pokazałam jej kolejny nieprzyzwoity znak i opadłam na siedzenie.

- Też się nudzę. Boże, chciałabym znaleźć faceta, który by nie był totalną porażką – machnęłam bezsensownie rękami, pokazując moją frustrację – W końcu te wszystkie debilki w szkole mają kogoś, kim mogą się zajmować.

- Uch...paskudne, dziewczęce dawanie sobie buzi. Bleeee... – Reiko wydawała przy tym charakterystyczny odgłos.

- Jasne, mi też to gówno nie leży – chciałabym, żeby osoba, która mnie całuje, była tego świadoma.

Nasze oczy spotkały się i roześmiałyśmy się. To było dość dziwaczne, że obu nam do głowy przyszedł ten sam pomysł.

Reiko odsunęła się najpierw. Wydawało mi się, że się zarumieniła, ale gdy ponownie spojrzała na mnie, jej twarz była czerwona, ale jak ze złości.

- Hej, przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam wtedy w nocy.

- Co niby powiedziałaś? Przez piwo i brak snu mało co pamiętam.

- Że beznadziejnie całujesz.

- Spoko. Pewnie tak było – opadłam na plecy wpatrując się w sufit.

- Nie do końca, ty nie – Reiko podniosła się z siedziska i podeszła do stołu koło mnie. Klęcząc koło mojej głowy, pochyliła się – naprawdę.

Zrobiłyśmy to w tej samej chwili – nasz pocałunek był zupełnie inny niż ten pierwszy czy drugi. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu, ten był miękki, dziewczęcy i przyjemny.

Odsunęłyśmy się, czując rumieńce na naszych policzkach. Siadłam szybko i wyprostowałam się.

- Ja...przepraszam.

- Nie ma problemu – Rei wydawała się zaskoczona i nieco zdenerwowana.

- To znaczy, ja przepraszam że ten pocałunek też był beznadziejny – starałam się zmienić to wszystko w żart, ale Reiko skierowała się ku jej siedzeniu.

- Powiedziałam, że nie ma problemu.

- Chciałam powiedzieć, że ty wciąż całujesz nieźle jak na dziewczynę.

- Zamknij się – Reiko odwróciła się, ale mogłam dostrzec ból w jej oczach.

- Hej, Reiko, co...

- Zamknij się! – jej głos nigdy wcześniej tak nie brzmiał – Daj spokój.

Wstałam.

- Pieprz się – powiedziałam – nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić – wstałam i podeszłam do niej. Ujęłam jej dłoń i starałam się ją podnieść, ale wyrwała się. Chwyciłam ją za ramiona i potrząsnęłam ją. Gdy jej głowa poruszyła się, chwyciłam ją i pocałowałam. Mocno.

Pocałowałam ją tak, jak o tym rozmawiałyśmy, jak chciałam. I kiedy nasze języki mocowały się a jej usta miażdżyły moje, gdy jej ramiona przyciągnęły mnie bliżej, zrobiłam to.

Resztę nocy spędziłyśmy całując się, tak jak same tego chciałyśmy.

Przestałyśmy zadawać się z innymi i spędzałyśmy więcej czasu we dwójkę. Liście pożółkły i zaczęły spadać, pokrywając ścieżki warstwą kleistych ginkgo, którą trzeba było sprzątać. Ale jak tylko kończyłyśmy, Reiko i ja szłyśmy gdzieś, gdzie mogłybyśmy być same. Nie, to wcale nie znaczy, że robiłyśmy TO, czasem po prostu szłyśmy do kina, siadając koło siebie, nawet nie dotykając się nawzajem, ponieważ wiedziałyśmy, że to nie była w żadnym wypadku miłość czy coś takiego. To po prostu było.

Nadeszła zima i zimowe ferie. Miałam nadzieję na spędzenie tego czasu z Reiko, ale gdy przyszła do szkoły tuż przed rozpoczęciem ferii, wyglądała strasznie.

- Przeprowadzamy się – to wszystko co powiedziała, zanim wyszła z szatni. Tamtego poranka czekanie dłużyło się okropnie, aż w końcu znalazłam chwilę by móc pogadać z nią na osobności.

- Moi rodzice – mówiła, wycierając oczy rękawem – uznali, że nie lubią tej szkoły.

- Ale ty – wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Ale co miałam powiedzieć? Narzekałyśmy najgłośniej na wszystkie te zakonnice i wariatki, a teraz moje serce waliło w piersi ze strachu – Czy...?

- Mówiłam im, że mam dobre przyjaciółki, a oni zaczęli zrzędzić, że wpadłam w złe towarzystwo. Spieraliśmy się nieco i...i... – opuściła głowę – i powiedziałam im o nas.

Sparaliżował mnie strach. Nie mogłam otworzyć ust. Patrzyłam na nią, drżąc.

- Zabierają mnie do mojej ciotki – głos Reiko był pełen żałości. Chciałam ją podtrzymać, ale wokół spacerowały inne uczennice i musiałyśmy się starać, by to wyglądało jak normalna rozmowa.

- Kiedy? – wyszeptałam.

- Jutro.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i musiałyśmy wracać do naszych klas.

Wróciłam do domu, przerażona tym, że rodzice Reiko mogli coś powiedzieć moim, ale nawet jeśli tak zrobili, nigdy o tym się nie dowiedziałam. Przez kilka następnych dni kręciłam się tu i tam, mając nadzieję, że dowiem się czegoś od Reiko, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby znikła z powierzchni naszej planety.

Miesiąc spędziłam płacząc i kolejne dwa, by się uspokoić.

Zima przyszła i poszła, zanim to zauważyłam. Nasz „klub" rozsypał się. Starsze dziewczyny musiały zając się egzaminami, młodsze odeszły. Niektóre miały chłopaków, czasem widywałam je spacerujące z nimi. Przestałam palić – samej nie sprawiało to żadnej frajdy. No i nie byłam w karaoke odkąd Reiko odeszła.

Kręciłam się po szkole, gdy skończyły się lekcje, zastanawiając się, czy powinnam się poniżyć i dołączyć do któregoś z normalnych klubów, po prostu, aby mieć się czym zająć, kiedy nagle któraś z trzeciorocznych podeszła do mnie.

- Jesteś zajęta? – spytała, niezbyt mile, sugerując tym samy, że nie była,

- Taaaa – odparłam, pięknym za nadobne.

- Trudno, masz – mówiąc to rzuciła mi kłąb czegoś prosto w ręce. Niemal zachwiałam się pod ciężarem

- Co, do diabła? – powiedziałam, kiedy mnie mijała

- Nie mów w ten sposób. Matka boska patrzy – wskazała coś dłonią i zwróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć że stałyśmy dokładnie przed figurą, znajdującą się na skrzyżowaniu ścieżek.

Pospiesznie przeprosiłam, ale ona była już kawałek drogi dalej. Pobiegłam za nią, obładowana tym czymś, cokolwiek to było.

- Co to jest? – spytałam, gdy ją dogoniłam.

- To środki czyszczące. Pomożesz mi przy sprzątaniu

- Co?

- Pomagałaś bałaganić, pomożesz sprzątać.

Podążałam za nią na tyły budynków, tam gdzie nasz „klub" zwykł się spotykać. Przestrzeń była pełna fifek po papierosach, papierków, resztek jedzenia, opakowań i innych śmieci.

- Załóż rękawiczki weź się do roboty – powiedziała.

Cisnęłam na ziemie te szmaty, które trzymałam i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić – zaczęłam, ale ona tylko uniosła palec i poruszyła nim, tak jakby ostrzegała niegrzeczne dziecko.

- Nie, nie, nie – powiedziała z uśmiechem – I tu się mylisz. Bądź więc dobrą dziewczynką i zrób to.

I tak, łypiąc na nią jednym okiem, włożyłam rękawiczki i wzięłam się do pracy. Było już niemal ciemno, gdy skończyłyśmy.

- Co teraz myślisz? – spytałam, patrząc zadowolona.

- Że zmarnowałyśmy czas, bo one tu przyjdą jeszcze raz.

- I tu się mylisz – odparła, nie patrząc na mnie.

- Kim jesteś – powiedziałam, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jakiś głupi żart, którego nie łapię.

Odwróciła się ku mnie, jej ciemne włosy były krótkie, nieco poniżej ramion

- Naprawdę nie wiesz?

- Potrząsnęłam głową.

Roześmiała się, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam, śmiała się tak długo, aż nie mogła oddychać, i musiałam podać jej ramię.

- Jesteś świetna. Wiedziałam, ze jesteś nieco z boku, ale... – zatrzymała się, aby odetchnąć i stuknęła dłonią w moje ramię.

- Ty idiotko – powiedziała czule, tym samym tonem, którym zwykła mówić do mnie Reiko – Jestem Żółtą Różą.

Zajęło mi chwilę, by zrozumieć, o co jej chodzi. Nigdy nie interesowałam się wyborami do uczniowskiego samorządu i „gwiazdami" szkoły.

- Jesteś Kitazawa? – w końcu wywnioskowałam, i szybko dodałam - no, ...sama. Nie wydawała się tym przejmować.

- Tak, i chcę abyś była moją siostrą.

Patrzyłam na nią a ona patrzyła na mnie i żadna z nas nie ustępowała. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, niema nie widziałam jej twarzy.

- Czemu niby mam być twoją siostrą? – ustąpiłam.

- Po pierwsze, lubię cię. Po drugie, my, Yamayurikai, potrzebujemy pomocy i po trzecie, inaczej będziesz się kręcić po szkole zamyślona, rzucając się w oczy.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Oparła rękę o biodro i przekrzywiła głową, patrząc na mnie.

- Chodzisz po szkole od ferii zimowych z opuszczonymi rękami i spojrzeniem powieszonego psa. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzą o tym – o tobie i Reiko. Wydawało wam się, że jesteśmy ślepe czy głupie?

- My? – spojrzałam na nią, moja twarz zaczęłam się rumienić – Wszyscy?

Kiedy nie padła odpowiedź, zaczęłam płakać. W ciemności, przy chłodnym wietrze ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i zaczęłam beczeć jak dziecko. Kitazawa – sama położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu i pogładziła mnie po głowie.

- Już dobrze – szeptała. Przytuliłam się do jej piersi i płakałam, aż zaschło mi gardle, podczas gdy ona obejmowała mnie delikatnie.

Po pewnym czasie przestałam płakać, tylko ocierałam oczy o jej mundurek. Kitazawa odsunęła mnie i trzymała za ramiona, po czym ponownie objęła.

- A więc ustalone. Będziesz moją siostrą, więc będę mogła tobą pomiatać, a ty nie będziesz miała czasu, aby się włóczyć.

- Jak diabli – powiedziałam, przytulona do niej. Roześmiała się.

- A w przyszłym roku będziesz Żółtą Różą i dopilnujesz, żeby jakaś biedna młodsza uczennica robiła to za ciebie.

Wytarłam oczy w rękaw, by raz pójść po rozum do głowy i użyć chusteczki.

- Pewnego dnia podziękujesz mi za to – uniosła moją twarz, bym patrzyła na nią. Mogłam zrobić kilka prostych grymasów, ale nie więcej – Podziękujesz mi, wiesz o tym.

Nie pamiętam, co powiedziałam, ale jestem pewna, że nie było to miłe.

Dziś stoję na schodach, parząc na moją córkę idącą po raz pierwszy do Lillian. Chciałabym wam powiedzieć, że powiedziałam mojej córeczce, aby znalazła starszą siostrę tak silną i wspaniałą jak moja. Dokładnie, choć to nieco spóźnione, ale dziękuję ci, onee-sama, dziękuję ci.


	3. Chapter 3

Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Wciąż żywa

1 Maja 1958

Kochany pamiętniczku

Pierwszym znakiem tego, że coś było nie tak, była błysk. Nie, nie chodziło tu moja lampkę koło łóżka, ani o światło słońca przebijające przez nie zasłonięte okna w domu mojej babci. Moje oczy mrugały, ale pozostając zamknięte, powodowały ból, widać było czytelnie napuchnięte krwią żyły. Szum maszynerii był głośny, zakłócając moje myśli, przerywane przez nieregularne buczenie maszyn.

Byłam w szpitalu.

Czułam charakterystyczny zapach, oddechy i ruchy innych pacjentów w okolicy, słyszałam płukanie gardeł i polecenia krzyczane przez lekarzy do pielęgniarek.

Nawaliłam.

Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, nie miałam siły, by ich otrzeć. Mój okrzyk wywołał ból wyschniętego gardła. Kaszlałam, konwulsyjnie przełykając ślinę, starając się złagodzić uczucie tarki w przełyku. Opuściłam dłoń, by zauważyć kroplówkę przyczepioną do ramienia.

Byłam żywa.

Moje ręce spoczywały na białej pościeli, nie ściskały nikogo, palce rozrzucone były samotnie. Gdy zamykałam oczy, były ciepłe. Teraz były zimne.

Byłam sama.

Otworzyłam oczy. Wpatrywałam się w sufit podczas gdy łzy frustracji, samotności, i owszem, ulgi płynęły po mojej twarzy na poduszkę.

2 maja 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Oni nie chcieli być brutalni, jestem pewna, ale doktor nie musiał udawać, ze rozumie moje uczucia, to jasne, że w jego odczuciu wszystko to było bezsensowne i wstydliwe. Jego oczy unikały moich, kiedy mówił, że ja ocalałam, ale Saori nie.

Kiedy po kilku komunałach zostawił mnie, modliłam się do Matki Boskiej, która patrzyła na nas przez cały czas, gdy byłyśmy razem. Teraz musiała patrzeć na mnie samą. Modliłam się, aby Saori mogła siedzieć koło niej i patrzeć na mnie. Modliłam się o to, aby moje życie było krótkie, bym mogła dołączyć do nich tak szybko jak to możliwe.

10 maja 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Nie chcieli mnie wypuścić, ale moi rodzice nalegali. Słyszałam, jak się o to kłócili. Doktor twierdził, że to niebezpieczne – myślę, że chciał mnie oddać do domu wariatów. Chciałam być zła, ale nie mogłam. Ma rację – jestem niebezpieczna dla siebie i dla tych, których kocham. W końcu moja miłość zabiła Saori.

13 maja 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Kwiaty na parapecie są zawsze różowe. Dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku koło mnie kocha róż; więc jej matka, aby ją uszczęśliwić, przynosi jej co dzień świeże kwiaty.

Saori nie lubiła różowych kwiatów – twierdziła, że są zbyt banalne i wymagają zbyt wiele od patrzącego. Uważałam, że to głupie, mówiłam jej to i kupiłam jej różowe kwiaty na urodziny. Zrobiła minę, ale widziałam jej uśmiech, kiedy sądziła, że nie patrzyłam.

Powiedziałam dziś doktorowi i moim rodzicom, że jeśli pozwolą mi wyjść ze szpitala, pewnie będę próbowała zabić się ponownie. Nie wyglądało to szczególnie melodramatycznie, ale oni zareagowali źle. Mój ojciec krzyczał a matka płakała. Ale czy oni nie mogli dostrzec, że życie bez Saori nie ma sensu? Czuję się pusta, moje wnętrze jest wydrążone. Oddycham głęboko by się przekonać, że wciąż mam płuca i szczypię się, by przekonać się, że wciąż coś czuję. Ale nic nie pomaga. Saori i ja miałyśmy umrzeć razem, by być razem na zawsze i oto jestem, czekając aż reszta mojego życia przeminie i ja także będę mogła porzucić tą śmiertelną skorupę i dołączyć do mojego anioła w niebie.

20 maja 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Wpatruję się w obrazek wiszący ponad głową doktora, kiedy ten do mnie mówi, ale on nie jest dość spostrzegawczy, by spostrzec, iż unikam patrzenia mu w oczy. Uśmiecham się i potakuję, a on myśli, że jest ze mną lepiej – mówi moich rodzicom, że „robimy postęp". I ja faktycznie robię postęp – znalazłam co najmniej dwa sposoby na popełnienie samobójstwa w tym szpitalu. Niektóre są dość głupie, ale są w sumie najlepsze, gdyż wiele czynników i tak zależy od szczęścia i czasu.

Doktor powiedział, że dziewczyny z mojej klasy pytały czy mogą mnie zobaczyć i musiał wyjść, by je wyprowadzić. Jutro mam zacząć tłumaczyć się z tego co zrobiłam, tak więc dziś w nocy będę leżeć w łóżku i wymyślać historie, które będą pasować do najczystszego z pragnień, jakie zrodziły się w Lillian.

21 Maja 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Wiem, że pielęgniarki czytują mój pamiętnik, kiedy śpię, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Dbają o moje sekrety podobnie jak ja, mogę tak powiedzieć, ponieważ wciąż są dla mnie dobre, uśmiechają się smutno bądź wstydliwie czy ze wsparciem, kiedy do mnie przychodzą. Jestem pewna, że dotrzymują tajemnicy, ponieważ doktor nie mówił niczego o moim pragnieniu śmieci i pozostaniu w ramionach mojej ukochanej Saori na zawsze.

Jej twarz w mej pamięci jest kryształowo czysta – widzę ją patrzącą na mnie z ławki, gdzie się spotykałyśmy, czy machającą do mnie kiedy szłyśmy przez korytarze, albo jej ironiczne spojrzenia, kiedy pożyczała mi lekcje i nasze palce muskały się delikatnie.

Trzy dziewczyny z klasy odwiedziły mnie dziś. Byłam gotowa by wypełnić ich uszy fantastycznymi opowieściami o mojej nieobecności, ale łzy w jej oczach rozgrzały mnie i w końcu wszystkim co mogłam zrobić było uściśnięcie ich dłoni i dziękowanie za wizytę. Płakały, ale ja nie – wciąż nie mogłam, i nie chciałam, gdyż wkrótce dołączę do Saori i nie chcę spotkać ponownie z twarzą czerwoną od płaczu.

22 maja 1958

Dziś...jak mam zacząć opowiadać o tym, co było dzisiaj? Nikt mnie dziś nie odwiedzał aż po sam koniec godzin odwiedzin. Słońce właśnie zachodziło, barwiąc słońce w najdziwniejsze kolory, potrzebne do dramatycznej sceny.

Osobą, która mnie odwiedziła, była kimś, kogo ledwo znałam, dziewczyną z wyższej klasy o imieniu Ichinomiya Misaki. Miała przepiękne, długie, ciemne włosy, które poruszały się jak jedwab, więc kosztowało mnie sporo wysiłku by nie unieść dłoni i ich nie dotknąć.

Sądzę, że spotkałam się z nią kiedyś, na szkolnym festiwalu, ale nie pamiętałam jej, a teraz leżąc zastanawiałam się, co miały znaczyć jej słowa, czy miały ze mną coś wspólnego.

Podeszła do mojego łóżku, jej blada twarz kontrastowała z całkowitym brakiem smutku. Jeśli już, to wyglądała raczej na nieco zdenerwowaną. Przedstawiła się i usiadła, ujmując moją dłoń i kładąc ją na jej nadgarstku. Wyczułam bliznę i szarpnęłam się, uwalniając rękę z odrazą.

- Co chciałaś przez to osiągnąć? - spytała

Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam i nikt wcześniej mnie o to nie pytał. Pomyślałam chwilę zanim odpowiedziałam, ale kiedy zaczęłam mówić, nie było miejsca na nic więcej jak tylko na prawdę.

- Wiedziałyśmy że nie możemy razem być szczęśliwe żyjąc, więc postanowiłyśmy szczęśliwie umrzeć.

Ichinomiya patrzyła na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wstała. Spoglądała, uśmiechając się, owszem, był to maleńki uśmiech, ledwo sięgający kącików jej ust. Nie było w nim ironii, ale było coś strasznego i rzeczywiście, nagle wystraszyłam się.

- A gdybym ci powiedziałam – spytała spokojnie – że to była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam, co być powiedziała?

Otworzyłam usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zatrzymałam się i skinęłam głową.

- Powiedziałabym, ze masz rację – mój głos drżał nieco, gdy świadomość tego co mówię, dotarła do celu.

- Nie znasz mnie, ale ja znam ciebie. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? – jej spokój był przerażający – ZNAM ciebie – powtarzając to, odwróciła się na obcasie i wyszła.

- Nie odchodź! – nie myśląc nawet wyciągnęłam dłoń w jej kierunku, krzycząc pospiesznie – Proszę.

Zatrzymała się, zwracając się ku mnie, odgarniając włosy w twarzy.

- Przyjdę jutro – powiedziała i tym razem uśmiechnęła się. Czułam jak w moich oczach zbierały się łzy.

Kolejny dzień nie przyszedł zbyt szybko.

25 maja, 1958

Kochany pamiętniczku,

Tego poranka, kiedy pielęgniarka przyniosła mi śniadanie, zamknęłam oczy i spokojnie wsłuchiwałam się w odgłos wydawany przez jej kostium ocierając się o jej skórę i tacę przesuwaną po stole. Kiedy zapytała mnie, czy czuję się dobrze, otworzyłam oczy i skinęłam.

- Po prostu słuchałam.

- Czegóż to słuchałaś? – spytała grzecznie.

- Życia – odparłam.

8 czerwca 1958

Kochany Pamiętniczku

Dziś stałam pod figurą Matki Boskiej i modliłam się jeszcze żarliwiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Modliłam się o jej wybaczenie, modliłam się o duszę Saori i modliłam się w podzięce za istnienie osoby, która zabrała mnie z przedsionka śmierci.

Tydzień temu siedziałam w szpitalnym ogrodzie z Ichinomiyą koło mnie. Wyglądała tak jak zwykle, nieco chłodna, opanowana i zdystansowana. Jednak jej słowa były inne – pełen pasji i żaru. Ledwo mogłam ją zrozumieć, tak głęboki był jej głos. Gdy skończyła mówić, spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Rozumiesz, co mówiłam?

- Nie – przyznałam.

- Seiko – spytała – Czy masz swoją siostrę?

- Nie – czułam, jak moje serce zaczyna bić mocniej

- Więc bądź moją siostrą.

- Dlaczego? – nie mogłam za nic zrozumieć, dlaczego mogła chcieć abym była jej siostrą, skoro widziała i znała moją hańbę tak dobrze.

- Możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem utrzymać się przy życiu. I po latach, kiedy inni ludzie nas opuszczą, wciąż będziemy miały siebie.

- Nie mogę cię kochać – powiedziałam, raczej niezbyt elegancko i dość brutalnie.

- Nie pragnę twojej miłości – patrzyła na mnie całkiem poważnie – Chcę abyś zrozumiała to co mówię do ciebie, że powinnaś żyć, dziękować za to co Bóg ci podarował. Nawet twoja miłość jest bożym darem. Jeśli umrzesz, odrzucisz ten dar.

I tak, dziś wieczorem, kiedy księżyc oświetlał drzewa, pochyliłam swą głowę przed obliczem Matki boskiej i czekałam, kiedy Ichinomiya-sa...,nie, onee – sama włożyła swój różaniec na moją szyję. Może pewnego dnia zrozumiem. Może pewnego dnia napiszę książkę, by wyjaśnić to innym. Teraz, kiedy siedzę nad moim notatnikiem, jedną dłonią obejmuję różaniec, drugą – pióro. Może, pewnego dnia, wszystko to okaże się czymś szalenie ważnym, ale teraz wystarczy mi to uczucie korali na szyi i zimnego metalu na piersi.

Jak na razie, wystarczy.


End file.
